1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the use of a beam splitter for tracking and stabilizing light targets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various systems for the detection of the departure of a tracked point light target from the axis going through the center of the tracking system, and for the collection of information carried by the light, are known in the prior art. These systems either lack focusing capability, the ability to track faint light targets, or are very complex and difficult to realize and maintain. These problems are overcome by this invention.